Ain't Love Grand
by KD Kayla
Summary: Bella is put in the hospital by Edward at a high school party. Alice is Bella's best friend and Jasper is Edwards, Alice and Jasper become friendly at the party and Edward and Bella are soon swooped in to this group, along with Bella and Alice's Best friend Emmett and Jasper's cousin, Rosalie. Give it a few chapters and there are lots of juicy 'lemons! AH. EdxB, JxA, EmxR.
1. Chapter 1: The Party

Chapter 1:

**Bella POV**

There was nothing like that feeling where you're so inebriated that the entire world slows, blurs and all the sounds mesh into a dull hum; the feeling you love but you hate all the same. There was nothing like being drunk, besides maybe being high, of which I may of experimented with last year, not my best decision.

But this is different, and to a teenager this is the only good thing life seems to give them, a party.  
Alcohol, a couple good friends and some great music.

"Bella!" In the dull hum of sound I thought I heard the coherent sound of my name being called.

"Bella!" There is was again. I was sitting on the back patio of someone's house, it's was my best friends, cousins, best friends, brothers house or something stupid like that, I had developed that stupid habit of the need to constantly fill my lungs with harmful chemicals. Smoking was never something I was proud of starting or something that I intended to do. It was a peer pressure thing that started it all, and then I started to rely on it a little too much.

Teenagers do stupid shit, that's all we seem to know at this wonderful age of 17. Sure I shouldn't be smoking and I defiantly shouldn't be drinking because that won't be legal for me to do for another 4 years, but doesn't everyone?

"Bella! There you are!" Right, my best friend, Alice. Obviously her searching for me and calling my name moments ago.

"Hey, are you all right Bella?" Said the swaying blur in front of me. I may have had a few too many to drink, I was having you usual teenage drama's, overwhelmed by school and that dickhead ex-boyfriend of mine, Mike, I walked in on fucking his 'tutor', fucking lying asshole.

Like most teenagers, I chose to drink my troubles away, which never seemed to help, drinking always seemed to result in you saying or doing something stupid that's worse than the teenage drama that made you decide to drink your troubles away in the first place.

"You really have to tell me where you're going! And you have to give that shit up!" Alice yelled at me ripping the cigarette from my finger and stomping on it. It took me a few seconds to react, I simply pouted and made a 'hmph' sound, the mature thing to do, like a 4 year old when you take an ice cream off them because they're being naughty.

"I've been talking to this guy for the last half hour and he's fucking hot!" Alice said. Teenagers.  
"Hello? ... Can you hear me?" She asked franticly waving her hand in front of my face.  
"Yes" I replied. Well that's what I had intended to reply but it ended up coming out more as just a breathy exhale with a hint of 'Y' in there.

"You're fucked! How much have you had to drink?" Alice asked, taking the bottle of Smirnoff double black out of my hand. Bitch please! I have my dramas and I want my drink back!

"Oi!" I grunted at her, flailing my arms about trying to take my drink back off her.  
Just then two big blurs came crashing though to window next to us, I had to assume they were people, most liking of the male variety.

As they fell though, I was to close and they ended up knocking me over and I watched as the world slowly fell over in front of me and I heard Alice gasp, that was the last thing I heard before I felt the impact of my head on the wooden floorboards beneath me,

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Green Eyes And A Killer Smile

Chapter 2:

**Bella POV**

My eyes etched open and I was struck with a blinding white light. Oh fuck, it's over. It's all fucking over. 'Don't go into the light' you always heard, but I wasn't moving a muscle and I sure as hell didn't like that light, it was fucking burning my retinas. But things started to focus a little and I heard sobs coming from beside me. I could see a light above be, it wasn't the gates of heaven, things focused a little more and I saw, it was a hospital room.

I turned my head to the sobs I heard and saw Alice sitting in a chair next to the bed I was lying in, she had her head in her hands and I could faintly see droplets of what I assumed to be tears falling through her hands onto her lap.

"She's awake" I heard an unfamiliar voice call with what seemed excitement and relief. My eyes left Alice and she began to raise her head and turned to the direction of the beautiful unfamiliar voice.

Though my eyes were still not completely focused I could see a figure, obviously male, a slightly blurred bronze mess atop his head and piercing green eyes staring over at me, he got up from the chair situated on the opposite side of the bed to Alice and came to stand over me.

"I'm so sorry, I feel so incredibly terrible, I never meant to hurt anybody else, especially such a beautiful girl like yourself" The beautiful stranger admitted in his sensual voice. A lot was going on in my head right now, trying to remember what had happened and how I got here, so there where to main things I needed answered.

"Who... who are you? What happened to me?" I stuttered finding it difficult to talk, like I had just learned to speak again.

"Bella!" My attention was brought back to my distraught friend in the chair next to me. "Oh Bella, you're awake! I was so fucking worried about you! Never do that again!" She demanded, I wasn't really sure if she was actually mad at me of if she was just overwhelmed, but I couldn't really think to hard about that, my head was a mess trying to remember how I got here.

"Sorry, I forgot I haven't introduced myself; my name is Edward, Edward Cullen. It may be partially my fault that you're lying in a hospital bed right now." He said sincerely apologetic.

"Don't worry, he didn't mean to, otherwise I would have punched him out by now." Said my little best friend who I actually doubt could legitimately hurt a fly.

"I'm still confused" I said, managing to bring my hand up to my head which I now realised was hurting like a mother fucker.

"Ow." I said, in pain and surprise as I touched my forehead, it hurt and it felt like I was touching stitches.

"Would you like the short story and we can fill you in on details when you're less overwhelmed?" The beautiful stranger, whose name was apparently Edward, asked.

"Yes, as long as it also involves how you came to be here" I replied. He chuckled a little and even though it seemed a rather inappropriate time seeing as though I was lying in a hospital bed with very faint memory as to how I got here, and I didn't even know anything about him besides his name and how very sexy he was, now that my eyes had focused a little more, and how much that crooked smile that went along with that little chuckle for some very strange reason had me wanting to forget everything that was going on around me and kiss this strangers lips. I think I am going loopy.

"Well, short story is, I came crashing through a window and knocked you out of your seat and we came crashing down and you hit your head rather hard on the floor and you blacked out. We raced you here to have the doctor's look over you. You had a rather bad concussion and you were out for about 3 hours, you really had your friend Alice worried." He recalled. Well fuck. That can't be good?! Blacked out for three hours with a concussion.

"Am I alright?" I dumbly asked, shouldn't they be the ones asking me that?  
"Carlisle said that you should be fine" He said flashing that enchanting crooked smile. Altough I'm not quite sure why I'm so entranced by a guy who just put me in the hospital, mind you I'd say my excessive drinking was not particularly his fault.

"I called you're dad too" Alice said. I was still. Shit. If my dad found out I was even drinking, let alone at a party not at Alice's house doing homework I was seriously grounded!  
"What?" I hissed, I shouldn't have sounded so nasty when I'm sure she was just trying to do the right thing.

"Don't worry," She said, seeming slightly offended by my tone. She continued, "I told him that we were just doing homework and you stood up and tripped and hit your head on my dressing table. She said that he was stuck at work and he couldn't come here, he was rather angry about that, but I told him that you were going to fine and that you would come back home with me and I would call him when you were going home tomorrow." I loved this girl, not only did my father love her enough to believe any word she said, she would also always cover for me, no matter what, I was very happy Charlie was stuck at work. Things might be a little suspicious if he walked in to see a stranger standing next to my bed.

"I really don't mean to sound rude, because just rather surprised, why are you here?" I asked... Um, oh yeah, Edward. He did that smile again and I still wanted to jump on him every time he did it. This was very strange.

"Well, I felt very bad and I thought I could help by bringing you to Carlisle." He answered.

"Who is Carlisle?" I asked, just then a man walked into the room, blonde hair, blue eyes, lab coat, Doctor I theorised.

"Oh, Carlisle," He gestured to the doctor, "Is my father; he's a doctor as you can see." He responded.  
"Hello Isabella" He greeted.

"Bella" I corrected him, he smiled.

"Nice to see that you're awake, how's your head feeling?" He asked picking up my clip board from the end of my bed and walking around the stand next to his son.

"Um, thanks, it's pretty sore, but nothing too unmanageable." I replied, it did hurt like a bitch.

"Well, now that you're awake I think everything will be fine, you'll be good as new in several days when the stiches heel, they shouldn't leave a scar. Once you feel your better you're free to go miss swan, just comeback if you have any bad headaches or any problems with your stiches." Doctor... Carlisle told me, I'd forgotten what Edward had said his last name was. That was a lot of information to retain in my condition, but I'm sure Alice got it.

"Thank you" was all I could manage.

"You're very welcome Bella" He said with a smile, patted Edward on the shoulder and left the room.

After I decided I was fine, we all left the hospital. With all that going on I didn't notice the guy that was sitting next to Alice, His name was Jasper. Alice told me that she was talking to me about him when she came out to find me but I didn't really remember much after my fifth drink. We had exited the hospital, me in a wheel chair, because I was allowed to go that and let's face it those things are fun. When we stepped outside I thought we were probably just going to get a taxi but instead we were led over to the car park we stopped at a sleek sporty looking black Volvo. And everyone started getting in, Edward in the driver's seat and Alice in the back.

"Did you want to sit up front?" Jasper asked me. He had a rather adorable southern accent, he seemed like a pretty nice guy. I thought about the question he asked me then thought if I sat in the back I would probably lay down and go to sleep which I'm pretty sure wasn't a very good idea right now. So I accepted.

We drove from the hospital back to Alice's house. It was now 5 in the morning the Saturday after the party and Alice's parents had already gone to work.

"Thank you so much for everything" Alice said as she hopped out of the car.  
"My pleasure" Edward replied, and there was that smile again. It was weird because I had only just met this guy, and not in the best of ways either, but I didn't want him to leave and buy the way Alice was looking at Jasper I doubted she wanted him to leave either. Everything worked out in my favour when I stepped out of the car and tripped over the curb, faster then I knew possible Edward was by my side and he was helping me up.

"So, it wasn't entirely my fault then? You have a habit of falling down?" He said, chuckling with that smile lighting his face. Fuck damn, he had to stop that. But it was true, I'm clumsy as all hell on my best days.

"Did you guys want to come in? You could help me make sure Bella makes it to the door and I could cook you something? Seeing as though we've been at the hospital all night." Alice offered.

Go Alice you sly witch. She just wants more time with that Jasper fellow, using me as an excuse, mind you. I was okay with it but, because they made a rather cute couple. Probably because they were so incredibly opposite. He was tall and she was verging on little person, he was blond and her hair was black, they looked completely each other's opposites, but looked to fit so adorably together. I was also okay with it because I was rather interested to get to know the man behind that paralysing smile that is Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Bella POV**

Edward had helped me inside while Alice let us in and began to make some food while I was sitting on the couch with Edward and Jasper was currently toasting some bread, I wasn't sure what they were cooking, but it smelt really good!

"So, how about a few more details?" I asked Edward after a few silly enquiry's from him about how I was feeling.

"Well... Um, like what?" Edward asked. I wasn't really sure. Best just be safe.

"Start from the start any tell me everything?" I asked.

"Well it all started with the big bang and the world evolved..." He started, but I cut him off.

"Not what I meant, smartass" I replied, chuckling, he laughed too. Oh god damn, I have to stop looking at him when he smiles.

"Well, I was at the party with jasper and my g... ex-girlfriend. I lost for her a while then found her upstairs fucking some guy. That's who came through the window with me. And then you were under the window and I hit you and your fell and hit your head. You blacked out straight away, Alice says that you were really drunk, so I chucked you, Alice and Jasper in the car and took you to the hospital where I made them find Carlisle immediately to check you over, you stayed out for a few hours and then... well you woke up and you know the rest from there." He told. Well that was defiantly a lot to take in, funnily enough the most important part of that story just then was when he said ex-girlfriend. Then I remembered what he said she did, just like that dickhead ex-boyfriend of mine, so I know how he felt.

"What a fucking bitch" I blurted. Edward looked at me funny, a little.. Disheartened.

"Me?" He asked questioningly with his face twisted up in funny ways. I chuckled.

"No, your girlfriend" I clarified.

"Oh," He said with a little giggle, "Ex-girlfriend" he corrected. How could I forget that part? That was my favourite part! This was odd, I had known this guy for no more than two hours and it was because he put me in the hospital and I'm rejoicing in my head because he doesn't have a girlfriend? How hard did I hit my head! Mind you he was very nice about everything after crashing through a window, knocking me over leaving my unconscious. He was also really hot.

"Breakfast's served" Alice called from the kitchen. We got up and headed into the kitchen and sat at the table where Alice and Jasper where. There were two plates in front of the two empty chairs, also in front of Alice and Jasper. They had two pieces of toast, with an egg on top, a few rashes of bacon, a fried tomato and some friend mushrooms. That looked pretty good and I was hungrier than a stoner with major munchies. I piled it all up and made a sandwich out of it, a really bloody nice one if I must say so myself. After we finished eating a was hit with an insatiable urge, realising it had been hours since my last cigarette I made my way to my bag to find them, putting my dishes in the sick on the way. I rummaged around, but I couldn't find them.

"Where are my smokes?" I asked Alice. She looked at me and shrugged.

"We must have left them at the party. It's a filthy habit anyway." He retorted.

"Did you purposely leave my smokes behind?!" I asked pretty angry now from the lack of nicotine in my body.

"Chill Bella, you can bum one off me, come on, let's go outside." Edward said getting up and gesturing for me to go with him out the back. He smoked? He didn't look like the type to smoke, he was to pretty. I'd say he's the type of guy that started doing it for a stupid reason and will quite soon, just like I hope to. Before it can do any real bad damage, to be honest neither of us looked like smokers. I'd say he'd only been smoking for maybe two years like me.

I didn't hesitate to follow him though, I really needed a smoke. We went outside and sat at the table and chairs; there was a little ashtray there, because Alice's father was a smoker. Edward got out two smokes, pursed one between his lips and handed one to me.

"Marlboro, nice choice." I said checking the packet out, this was what I smoked. He smiled in return and lit his cigarette and handed me his lighter. It was a little sexy to watch him inhale and exhale blowing some smoke rings. Good with his mouth, huh? Oh Bella you sick, sick girl. I lit my cigarette and waited for him to start up conversation while I played a little fantasy in my head involving that mouth of his.

"So, how do you know Alice?" Edward asked. Breaking my train of thought.

"We've been best friends since we were 5. Her father works down at the police station with mine." I answered; my father was the chief of police. He wasn't home a lot. But I loved him none the less.

"What about you and Jasper?" I asked him.

"Jasper and I don't go nearly as far back and you and Alice. We've been friends since we started playing baseball together freshmen year. He's a really good guy." Edward answered. Good, he better be a nice guy if he plans on going near my Alice.

"Do you..." Edward started to ask, but hesitated.

"Do i..?" I questioned, rather interested as to what was making him hesitate.

"I don't mean to sound inappropriate or anything like that, I was just wondering if... you had a boyfriend." He finally asked. I liked this question. He says he doesn't mean anything by it but he does, I hope he does.

"Nope. Actually my relationship ended yesterday an few hours before the party much like the way yours did actually. I walked in on him and little miss fucking prissy pants from his history class who was 'tutoring' him" I said making air quotations with my fingers when I said 'tutoring'.

"Well, isn't the world fucked up." He stated.

"It is indeed." I agreed. And we sat in silence, not at all an awkward silence both just pondering, until we finished our cigarettes and went inside.

. . .

The guys ended up staying until the afternoon; we had lunch and lounged about just talking about shit, getting to know each other a little better. The guys sounded pretty interesting, we also found out that they went to our school; it's weird that we never noticed them before, but we hung out with completely different crowds. It was a pretty small town that we lived in, but there was only two schools and only one high school, it was pretty certain if they were still in high school, they went there, but I was still shocked I never noticed Edward. He was hard to miss, with that bright hair and gorgeous smile. The guys ended up leaving at about 3pm, Alice kind of kicked them out because her parents were going to be home soon.

"Damn, he's hot, how the hell have I never noticed him?" Alice said while we watched the boys get in their car and we waved goodbye. Her and Jasper had gotten closer and closer as the day progressed, they were cuddling on the couch while we were watching a movie and he was whispering in her ear most of the time, which was making her giggle on a frequent basis.

"Well Edward and I even realised we were in the same biology class. So I have no fucking clue." I told her. It was true, we started bitching about teachers at our school, and we figured out that we were both in the same bio' class.

"Jasper asked me on a date." She said with a smug little smile.

"Really? That's a bit cute." I replied. It was inevitable anyway, you could see how much they liked each other. I wish Edward would ask me out.

"A bit cute? He's fucking adorable!" Alice said as she closed the front door.

We talked for a while about how 'adorable' Jasper was, I didn't lead on that I thought Edward was a beautiful _god_. She told me he'd asked her to the movies tomorrow.

"Oh! I should take you and he can take Edward like a double date! I saw the way you stared at him." She said with a little wink. Bitch.

"Hey, hey, this is your date, you don't have to take me" I replied.

"You want to, admit it. You want all up in Edward's pants." She said smirking at me. I must admit she was pretty right about that. She didn't know the extent of my sick fantasies, how much I'd love to ravage that boy, strip him down to nothing and fuck him like the world was ending. I trailed off into a blissful little thought picturing that.

"Well, I think I might wait to ask him. I might seem a little desperate and needy if I call him two minutes after he's left." She theorised. It was true, I'm glad she's thinking so rationally because she would jump at the chance to call him right now. Then she got out her phone.

"Are you not going to listen to what you _just_ said?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm calling Em." She clarified. Em, Emmett, was our best friend, us three where practically inseparable. Emmett was a little down in the dumps last night and didn't want to go to the party with us. He was still moping about his ex-girlfriend, fucking bitch she was, breaking up with him. I mean we loved Em and we felt his pain, but that chick was a downright selfish, self cantered cunt, excuse my French.

"Em!," Alice greeted into her phone, "I met this really hot guy last night!... No I didn't fuck him, I met him last night , what kind of girl to you think I am?" Alice accused. Not seeming genuinely hurt, more making a joke.

"Yeah, he goes to our school... Jasper... you knew him and you never introduced me?! You ass!" Alice screamed into the phone. That boy never introduced us to him baseball friends. I'm assuming that's how they knew each other, seeing as though they all played baseball, on the same team.  
After Alice had finished telling Em all about Jasper, and yelling at him for not introducing them earlier, we decided we were going out for dinner. Alice and I jumped into my car, my beautiful silver R34 skyline. I wasn't into the new shitty box cars. I loved my little ole drifter. When got some dinner at the pizza place in town and I dropped Alice back at her house on my way home. When we pulled up she got her phone out.

Okay, before you leave I'm going to call up Jasper." She informed me as she selected 'Jazz baby' in her phone and pressed 'call'. 'Jazz baby'? She was such a douche bag, but I loved her all the same.

"Hello?... Hey Jasper, what's up?... Aw cool." She greeted, turned to me and covered her phone, 'He's with Edward' she whispered to me. "Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to take Edward with you tomorrow, and I could bring Bella?" She proposed. There was a little pause.

"Awesome! We'll see you both at.. 5?" She confirmed. He agreed? I like this.

"Alright... See ya'!" She said giggling. And hung up the phone.

"We're on for tomorrow" She said, leaning over to give me a hug and hop out of the car.

said our goodbyes and she told me she'd be over my house at 4 tomorrow to help me get ready. That woman could never let me dress myself when we went out.

When I got home Charlie, my father, was asleep on the couch. I woke him up and sent him up to bed. He asked me about everything that happened and I went along with the story Alice had told him and convinced him I was fine. It had been a big couple of days, so I changed into my pyjamas and got into bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Bella POV **

I woke up and saw the morning sun coming through the cracks in my curtains. The clock on my bedside table told me it was 10:23am, which wasn't that bad for a Sunday, but my dad would be out fishing with his buddies, it was his only day off, only one he gets a fortnight. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the shower, I noticed that I hadn't showered since before the party, I must admit it was one of the best showers. I went and sat out of the front porch, lit a smoke and opened by book up.

I sat and read for a while making lunch, just some toasted sandwiches and went back to reading. I loved reading, and I loved sitting outside on the front porch and doing so. It was a reasonable nice day, especially for forks. I didn't do much besides that all day. Alice text me saying that she forgot we had to drive all the way to Port Angeles and that she would be here soon, it being just after three.

About 5 minutes later Alice showed up, her mother dropped her off. Alice didn't have her license yet, it was mainly because of her parents, they were a little protective, they didn't really trust Alice behind the wheel, especially with me as a role model. I just drove a little too fast, all the time.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said as she came running over to me. I'm not quite shore how she was running with the shoes she was wearing. She was obviously ready for our date tonight. She was wearing knee high black boots that would best be described as 'come fuck me boots', but she pulled it off without looking the slightest bit slutty. She paired them with dark blue skinny jeans under her boots and a green satin blouse under her cropped black jacket. I must admit, I loved the way she dressed, she had some style.

"Please tell me you didn't remotely plan on wearing _that_" She said looking a little disgusted at my converse, skinnies and band tee.  
"Of course not, I was waiting for you to come and play 'Bella Barbie' my dear." I said, bringing an evil smirk to her face. She grabbed my hand and raced us up stairs to the bathroom. She straightened my hair and did my makeup, she's pretty good at that too, not to sound vein, but every time this girl did me up, I looked hot! She even found away to make my stiches invisible with my fringe.

"Ok, Bella, get changed" She said, emerging from my closet and throwing a bunch of material at me.  
I wriggled into the rather tight gray skinnies she'd chosen, which I didn't mind because they made my ass look pretty good. She had also picked my purple shirt that hung off at the shoulders and a black belt to go under my bust, I really loved how big it made my tits look. I feel so vein, but damn that chick knew how to make my drop dead gorgeous she did!

"I like this" I told her.

"I know" She said with a smug smile and handed me a pair of black heels.

"Ok, that's wear I draw the line I'm not wearing those." I said. No fucking way I was wearing heels.

"Alice knows best!" She said shoving them in my face, "You're sure as hell not wearing your connies with that outfit" She added.

"Can I just wear some ballet flats?" I asked; it was a compromise, I only wore heels to weddings and other formal occasions, not dates... at the movie theatre.  
She agreed to let me wear the flats and by the time we were done it was a few minutes after 4pm and we had to be in Port Angeles in an hour, and it was a 45 minute drive, well that was when it wasn't me behind the wheel. We got our bags and Alice did our little last minute touch ups and we left and 20 past. I may have done 20 to 30 over the speed limit the whole way there but you know, we were going to be late. We got to the theatre in half an hour and where 5 minutes early. We went inside to find Jasper and Edward sitting with two large drinks and two large popcorns.  
"Hey guys!" Alice greeted skipping over to them. Skipping, in 6inch heels? Who was she, Wonder Woman?  
"Hey Alice" Jasper replied. With a big smile on his face. The boys were both rather nicely dressed a smart casual. Jasper wearing a white button up shirt with red writing on it, accompanied by black and red check Vans with dark gray jeans, I must admit he was rather handsome, good for Alice. Then there was Edward, that breathtaking smile spread across his face and he looked at me, that made my blush a little. Dammit. Edward was wearing a black button up shirt with long sleeves rolled up to his elbows with dark blue jeans and traditional black and white converse. He got to wear his connies, damn Alice! Anyway, back to reality.  
"Hey" I greeted both Edward and Jasper.  
"Hey Bella" They both said.  
"We didn't know what you wanted to watch so we didn't get tickets yet." Jasper said. We looked at the movies that were on, there was one starting in 10 minutes, a romantic comedy and we opted for that one.  
We all settled into the back row, as teenagers do. Jasper sat in the corner, Alice next to him. I sat a seat away from Alice because that girl has never, I repeat _never_ gone to the movies without ending up lying on the person next to her with her feet on the chair next to her. Edward sat on the other side of me. Alice and jasper started their own conversation and kind of just ignored Edward and I. The movie wasn't starting for another few minutes so there was still time to talk.  
"So, how was your day?" Edward asked. That fucking smile, my god. I swear it's constantly plastered on his face. I liked it, but I didn't know how he'd feel if I randomly pounced on him and started devouring his lips with mine, mind you I'm sure 99% sure he wouldn't mind.  
"Well, I didn't really do much I sat on the front porch and read a book, pretty much all day" I said. Shit, he's going to think I'm some nerdy dork.  
"Cool, I did much the same but stayed in my room unless I wanted a smoke. It's weird but I love having blaring music drowned out in the background when I read. What were you reading?" He said. Oh, this boy was just too good.  
"Wuthering Heights, I love old classics." I answered sheepishly. I'd read it about 4 times already. But I never got sick of it.  
"That's a good one" he said. He liked it? Oh, damn he's actually perfect. That made me smile.  
"You have a very pretty smile" He said, smirking. Yeah, like he could talk. But that made me blush and he chuckled at me. I think we could both tell that we liked each other. This was a bit cute, Alice and Jasper, Edward and I. What a terrible way to meet each other, but what a great outcome. It's not really like we barely knew each other anymore, because we spent the large majority of yesterday playing 20 questions with each other. I felt like I'd known him for two months, rather than two days. The movie started and the lights went out I looked over to see Alice leaning into jasper with his arm around her, his freehand was holding one of hers in his lap and she had her feet up on the chair I left for her, I knew she'd do this. It was rather adorable how they were all cuddled up. I giggled a little then turn to see Edward looking at me, questioningly. I just gestured to Alice and Jasper.  
"It's cute" I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"A little bit" He whispered back. We went back to watching the movie, it was nothing to special, well I couldn't really judge because most of the time I was staring at Edward out of the corner of my eye not paying much attention, until he would look at me and I'd whip my head back to face the screen that always seemed to tilt towards him when I was trying to inconspicuously look at him. He really was gorgeous, beautiful emerald eyes, thick bronze hair and the way his shirt hugged his arms made it obvious he was pretty well built.

About half way through the movie he slowly extended his hand towards mine that was resting on the armrest and entwined my fingers in his, rubbing patterns into the top of my hand with his palm. He defiantly likes me I thought, letting a little dirty fantasy slip into my head, other places I might enjoy that hand being. I looked over at him and he looked down at our intertwined hands then back at me as if to ask if it was alright that he did that. I just smiled at him and he smiled back, then we went back to half concentrating on the movie. By the end of the movie my head had ended up leaning on his shoulder with our hands in his lap, rather close to his... hmm, well yeah. We also had spotted Alice and Jasper making out a few times through the movie, we giggled quietly at them, without them noticing. They were pretty perfect together.

When the lights came back on Edward and I detached and looked over to see some lipstick smudges around Jaspers mouth. That was a little too funny for me and I fell off my chair in laughter, it was very easy to put me in hysterics.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked. I pointed towards Jasper and Edward chuckled.

"Okay, that's a little funny, but I think you're over reacting" he said, trying to help me up off the floor.

"What's funny?" Jasper asked, looking a little hurt that everyone was laughing at him, poor guy. Alice looked over at jasper and chuckled. She tried to rub it off, it helped a little but he still had pale red smudge around his mouth. After the movie finished it was 10 to 7 and I was pretty hungry.

"Did you guys want to go get something to eat?" Edward asked, everyone seemed pretty excited about that idea, especially me; it was like me read my mind. We walked down the road and found a quaint restaurant. We filled up while Edward was holding my hand under the table and Alice was a little all over Jasper, I think she was actually falling in love, I loved seeing her so happy.

The boys got the bill, they insisted, it was very gentlemanly of them. As we headed back to the cinema to get our cars Alice and Jasper leaded arms wrapped around each other's waist, talking, laughing and stealing kisses. Edward and I walked behind then, hand in hand. I liked holding his hand it was warm and comforting. We got into the car park and I headed over to my car, which I parked right next to Edwards.

"That's a nice skyline, look at the exhaust on that thing" He said. He didn't know it was my car, but she was a beauty, I loved her, and she did have a great exhaust.

"Thanks" I said, and clicked the button to unlock my car.

"Shit, that's what you drive?" Edward asked.

"Yep, that's my baby, love her." I said leaning on the back.

"Hey, Edward, Could I take your car and take Alice home?" Jasper asked.

"Get your own car" Edward retorted.

"I prefer my bike; I'm not going to crash it." Jasper said with a hopeful look on his face.

"That mean you'd get to ride with me" I informed Edward, it was barely a split second before he threw his keys to Jasper, that made me laugh. I went over to Alice and hugged her and told her I'd see her tomorrow at school.

"Cool, see you when you get back to my place" Edward said to Jasper.

"See ya' Bella, Edward" Jasper said, Alice waved and hoped in Edwards the car with Jasper.

Edward and I hopped into my car and I roared her to life and headed back to forks.

"Turbo?" Edward asked.

"Of course" I replied.

"You take advantage of that don't you?" He asked as I was doing 90 through the 60 zone out of town.

"I like to drive fast" I replied. I really did.

Edward found an Evanescence CD in my consol and put it on. And he turned it up rather loud and we sat there mostly in silence as we sped home.

I made it into Forks in a record 25 minutes. I probably shouldn't drive so fast, especially at night, but I really couldn't help it.

"So, how do I get to your house?" I asked Edward.

He gave me directions that almost took me to the middle of nowhere, only being 5 minutes out of town, it was a small town. We pulled onto a gravel road and approached a large house, a very large house, it was like a _mansion._

"Wow" Was all I could manage. As I parked in front of the three story modern mansion.

"Yep, this is home." Edward said. I saw a silver motorbike park around the side, I assumed it was Jaspers.

"Hey, did you want to come in? I was going to give you that book I was talking to you about yesterday." He asked. Already inviting me in hey? Sure, I'll go in and grab a book... then tackle you and rip your clothes off and...

"So...?" He interrupted my train of thought.

"Oh yeah, yeah sure." I replied, still thinking about my little dirty fantasy I was conjuring up. I think I might be a nymphomaniac.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Bella POV**

We got out of the car and headed to the large double door entrance. The second I stepped in i realised the house was more beautiful on the inside then it was on the outside, which was hard to believe, this place was massive, and gorgeous.

"Hello Bella" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see the Doctor, Carlisle if I remember correctly. I forgot that was Edward's father.

"Hello Doctor Cu-" I started but he interrupted.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He interjected.

"Carlisle." I confirmed, with a smile.

"How's your head doing?" He asked.

"It's great thank you" I replied with a smile. Just then a rather beautiful woman stepped into the room, she looked no older then 35.

"Hello" She greeted with a smile. "I'm Esme, Edward's mother." Gee, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme? What are with these names? There strange, but I like them.

"Bella" I introduced with a smile and a little wave.

"I was just going to get Bella a book of mine to borrow; can you call out when Jasper show's up please?" He asked and kissed his mother on the cheek as he headed to the stair well.

When we got to the top of the stairs we turned into a large room, I'm assuming was Edwards. There was a giant bookshelf on one of the walls that housed what seemed to be over 200 books and about 500 CD's; music and books really did seem to be his life. Edward scanned the shelf to find what he was looking for. While he did that I scanned through his collections. We liked a lot of the same music and books, I was starting to think he really was perfect.

I went and sat on his bed watching him search when he finally found what he wanted he came over and sat next to me.

"I started thinking and kept changing my mind as to what I thought you might like so I just got all four." He said handing me 4 novels and chuckled.

"Thanks" I said reading through the titles. None I had ever read before, I'd actually never even heard of three of them. I put the books next to me and looked back to Edward, he was staring at me.

I instantly got lost in his beautiful eyes, I didn't even notice us drifting closer together until I felt his minty breath on my lips. He smiled that crooked smile one more time and it was done.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. They were soft and warm, he kissed back. My hand came up to the back of his head, just above his neck and secured his lips to mine, I never wanted to stop. He wrapped his arm around my waist as the kissing started to get a little more passionate.

The there was a sudden knock on the door; whoever it was I kind of wanted to hit them a little.

"Edward, honey, Jasper's here" Esme's voice said, from the other side of the door. Edward parted our lips and replied.

"Coming" he said as he stared at me, smiling. He placed one last peck on my lips and he got up and headed to the door and my eyes followed him.

"Aren't you coming?" Edward asked. My dirty little mind thought, someday soon I'm sure you'll be there and I'll be there, we'll be naked and I'll be...  
"Coming" I replied. I had such a dirty little mind. I got up, picked up my books and headed down stairs. I was very surprised to see Alice standing with Jasper.

"Alice?" I asked, confused.

"Hey Bella. There was a note on my door saying that they had to urgently go to Seattle to see my cousin and asked if I could stay with you tonight, so I'd have a lift to school" Alice explained as Edward and I descended the stairs.

"Oh, that's fine, I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind." I said.

"I'm glad you're still here, I thought you might have already gone home." Alice said with a little relief in her voice.

After we had all said our goodbyes Alice and I were off home.

"So, why'd you stick around Edwards so long," Alice asked, "In his bedroom?" she added with a little devilish smirk on her face.

"He was just giving me some books to borrow" I said innocently.

"I saw you two all cuddly at the movies, and that smirk on your face when we left. What happened?" She asked, I just stared out the window and tried to stop myself from smiling thinking about kissing Edward.

"Tell me, tell me _tell me_!" Alice shouted impatiently.

"We kissed," I blurted out, I'm not completely sure why, she started squealing and bouncing up and down.

"That is so cute! What was it like was he a good kisser? Was there tongue? Was it like a peck or like making out? Was it you or him that starte..."

"Alice!" I said cutting her off. "Stop with all the questions." I said pausing for a second, then decided I may as well answer them anyway because she was just going to keep hounding me.

"Firstly, yes, he's an amazing kisser, there was a little tongue, it was, more like making out and it was, well, kind of brought on my both of us." I answered. She squealed again.

"So, what about you and Jasper?" I asked, smirking.

"Oh, he is amazing! I love his accent, and he's a fantastic kisser and so great to cuddle. And he rides a motorbike, how hot is that?! And he plays baseball, and he knows Em. And he so polite and gentlemanly and he is just perfect. I think I'm in love with him and I've only known him for two days!" She ranted.

"I know how you feel" I said, honestly. I think we had both found men we had fallen in love with. I wonder what school will be like tomorrow, I wonder if they'll talk to us.

When we got back to my house Alice talked some more about how amazing Jasper was and I may have had a little input about Edward. It was a great night and I'm pretty sure we both fell asleep thinking about our new favourite men.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Bella POV**

"Bella" Alice said, nudging me.

"Bella" She repeated dragging it out. I simply responded with a groan.

"It's time to get up and get ready" She informed me. I still didn't move.

"You get to see Edward." She teased. I rolled over and looked at her.

"Well, up you get, I'm kind of stuck with you there." I said, poking her leg. She chuckled and got up.  
I let Alice dress me up again, because 'Bella Barbie' was her favourite game and I could never take that away from her. She had got some clothes to wear when she stopped at home last night. When she was happy with how we looked, we raced downstairs and quickly made some toast and ran out the door, seeing as though school started in 5 minutes.

When we got to school we went our separate ways. I was incredibly happy when I remembered that my first class of the day was biology. Which I still couldn't believe that I had been in a class with Edward for half a year and had never noticed him. But it was a pretty big class because it was Juniors, seniors and one of the two biology classes that there actually was at the school.

I walked in and searched around for his face, but I didn't see it. Maybe he was lying, I thought as I sat down in my usual chair, fourth row against the window. I pulled out a notepad and a pen waiting for the class to start and began doodling on my note book.

"Hello beautiful" A voice said as books hit the desk next to me. Edward.

"Hey" I replied, blushing as he sat down.

"I told you I was in this class" He said, and winked at me. I tried pretty hard not blush again but failed miserably.

"You look very cute when you do that you know" He stated, making be blush an even deeper red and making him chuckle.

"Okay class, I hope we had a good weekend, but now back to work. I have a work sheet for you all, take one and pass it along." The teacher said, taking my attention. All the worksheets were handed out and everyone seemed to turn to their friends and talk, so I thought why not?

I started asking Edward about school, his classes and such. We worked out that we were all in the same gym class. I can see how we missed that, because in gym Alice and I would always just sit in the corner and talk, we never really joined in. Unless they were doing something we like, like volley ball or something. When the class was finished we walked out together and I smiled at him and started heading to me next class.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him. He had a little evil smirk on his face as he put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him pressing his lips to mine. I didn't really care that all the people leaving the class were looking at us. I was lost in the moment, there was nothing like kissing this boy.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I heard a voice call. I felt like I was in trouble. I broke the kiss and swung my head over to the voice. Asshole. I was just Emmett walking over to us. I just glared at him a little.

"Bell bell, shouldn't you be trying to get to class, not to his bedroom?" Em asked. I was going to smack that boy upside the head if he didn't shut up.

"Now that's a little mean Emmett" Edward said. His hand remaining on my hips.

"Sorry, Eddie. Didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Em said. He might sound like a dick, but he's really a good guy. He'll tease you, but he's a big softy and he'll always look out for you.

"I probably should get to class." I said, turning to Edward. His face fell a little and he gave me a quick kiss before he let me go, I punched Em in the arm as a walked past him.

"Sorry Bell's." He said. He meant it, that's why Alice and I loved him. He was our big brother we were never lucky enough to biologically have.

"All good, Em" I said, walking to me next class.  
The rest of the day went pretty slow waiting until I could see Edward next, which I'm guessing would be at lunch time.

The second the lunch bell rang I already had all my things packed and I practically ran out of the class to get to the cafeteria.

I went up to by some lunch and I was searching through my wallet for some money to pay for it with when someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Hey gorgeous" Edward greeted and kissed me on the neck, which sent shivers down my spine.  
I paid and then spun around with my food.

"Hey sexy" I replied, pecking him on the lips. Well this escalated quickly, I liked it. I couldn't wait to be with Edward. I had only known him for three days and I already missed him every time we wasn't with me.

"Are you going to get some food?" I asked.

"It's over there." He said pointing to where I could see Jasper sitting with a food tray in front of him and one beside him in front of the empty chair I assumed belonged to Edward. I could see jasper had his eyes firmly focused of the door, looking for Alice I assumed.

"How did you too get here so fast, I practically ran here after class?" I admitted. Why? Why did I just say that?

"Anxious to see me where you?" He asked with a big grin, I blushed. "And because jasper and I had a free period before lunch today." He added.

"Oh." Was all I could muster in return, still blushing and a little embarrassed from my previous comment. He just smiled and gestured for me to accompany him to the table.

"Hey Bella," Jasper greeted, "Do you know where Alice is?" He asked. I knew he was searching for her.

"She had math just then, her teacher never lets her class out until they've finished all the work they were assigned to do in that class, she's always out late to lunch on Monday's." I informed him. His face sunk a little bit.

"She shouldn't be long." I reassured him, trying to put the anxious smile back on his face.

"Bell's!" A voice boomed from behind me.

"Hey Em" I replied without turning to check it was Emmett.

"Why are we sitting here, our table is over there" He asked, pointing to the table that him, Alice and I always sit at.

"Edward asked me to sit here, and Alice will be too," I responded. "Sit" I ordered him gesturing to the seat next to me. He plonked down his tray and sat.

"So, you and Alice never really told me how all this came to be." Emmett said stuffing his face and gesturing in the direction of us three.

"It all started at that party on Friday." I answered,

"Yeah, Edward put Bella in the Hospital" Jasper added.

"He did what now to my Bell Bell's?!" He spat, literally. I laughed at him, trying to be scary with food flying out of his mouth; he just looked like a grot.

"He didn't mean to, it was an accident." I said, Emmett still didn't seem happy but I know he wasn't really angry at Edward. It wasn't rare for me to be in the hospital, I was a real klutz.

"If Edward hadn't run into me and knocked me over I probably would have ended up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning." I told Emmett, that made him feel a little better. I think I mild concussion wasn't nearly as bad as possible death my alcohol.

"Drinking away your Mike sorrows?" Emmett asked.

"Yep." I replied, taking a sip of my coke. Fucking mike.

"Alice!" Jasper called out as Alice came into to cafeteria. She turned and saw us and smiled widely at our little congregation.

Alice bought her food and sat with us. We all talked about all sorts of things and Edward and I had our hands on each other's thighs oh so close to.. *RING* Fucking bell.

"Well I guess we have to get back to class," Edward said a little sadly. As he stood up, I stood up and pressed my lips to his, I felt his expression change to a smile when I did it. Then his lips were gone, forcefully and a heard a thump. I opened my eyes and saw Edward up agant the wall behind us.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my girl?" My dickhead ex boyfriend, Mike said, After pushing Edward to the wall.

"What the fuck Mike?!" I yelled at him. "First of all, I'm not you're fucking girlfriend, I thought I made that clear when I walked in on you and that dirty skank fucking on Friday." I said shoving him. "Fuck off you fucking dick." I yelled at him. We seemed to have the attention of everyone left in the cafeteria.

"What are you talking about?" Mike hissed, looking around. He's going to play fucking dumb.

"Are you fucking kidding me, stay the fuck away from me and never touch Edward again" I said looking at Edward, mike must have pushed him pretty hard, his nose was bleeding.

"Who the fuck is he?" He asked, and then turned to Edward. "What you with that bitch now? Fuck this," Mike said and raised his fist and started hurtling it towards Edwards face.

With lightning quick reflexes Edward caught Mike's fist about 3 inches away from his face. Then he punched mike square in the nose. Mike fell back onto the floor, Edward stood over Mike.

"You never fucking call Bella a bitch again, frankly I don't want to see you anywhere near her" Edward hissed and kicked him in the side, mike rolled over and spat out some blood and groaned.

"Fucking scum." Edward spat, before grabbing my hand and leading me around the table.  
I'd never seen Edward look so, hot. Fuck. That was fucking exhilarating.

"Thank you" I said, he looked pretty furious, breathing heavily. He stayed the same and quiet for a few seconds, then he took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. He shifted my hair to the side and kissed me on the forehead.

"That's quite alright my beautiful lady" He replied with a smile. He really was amazing.

"Well Eddy, I officially approve of whatever plans you have with my Bell Bells." Emmett said, patting Edwards shoulder and walking to his next class.

It just came to me what class we had next. We all had the same class. Edward and I left the cafeteria everyone was still looking at us and Mike lying on the floor. We headed down to the gym with Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and I did the same.

Half way through gym Edward and I were called into the principal's office. When we got there Mike was sitting in one of the chairs with an ice pack too his face. We all talked it out and in the end we convinced the principal that Mike had started it and Edward was just defending us and we both got let off, mike of the other hand got detention. That's what happened when you go whine to the principle dickhead.

By the time we began to head back to the gym to bell went, signalling the end of the day.

"Finally" I said with relief. Edward seemed to agree we got our things from our lockers and headed over to our cars.

"Did you maybe want to come to my place?" Edward asked after only two steps in the opposite direction to me. And seeing as though it only took those two steps to make me miss him a little I agreed.

"Sure," I said happily. "I'll follow you? Because, I've kind of forgotten how to get there." I admitted. I was pretty shocking at remembering directions.

"Okay, I'll see you there" He said happy that I accepted his offer.  
I followed Edward to his house and parked next to him when we arrived.

When we went inside there was no one home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Bella POV**

"Where are your parents?" I asked. Not that I at all minded that they weren't there, I was just curious, maybe to see how long it would take for them the get home, I'd actually been little horny ever since Edward punched Mike in the face at lunch today.

"They're both at work," he started, like it was rather obvious "Carlisle, well you know what he does, he'll probably be at the hospital till pretty late tonight and Esme is a decorator, she'd helping with a wedding reception tonight, she probably won't be home till late either. I more then likely have the house to myself, ourselves until midnight." He elaborated. I got a little hornier at the possibilities tonight could bring.

"Will your dad mind that your here? I don't really want to make the chief of police mad." He said with a chuckle.

"Nope, he's use to me staying at Alice's after school most days and if I go home at all it's not usually until 11 or so, he doesn't really ever finish work before 10 either." I informed him. So, we were all alone, in a big beautiful house for several hours. My panties became a little moist at the ideas that came into my head. I really am a dirty minded horny little girl. Frankly, if it wasn't incredibly inappropriate I would have fucked him right there and then in the hospital the first time he smiled at me.

"So, what would you like to do?" Edward asked. Strip you down a fuck you senseless.

"Um... Go listen to some music maybe?" That lead to us being in the bedroom I like that idea.

"Sounds good to me." Edward agreed and we headed upstairs.  
When we got into the room he put on some music and came and laid next to me on the bed.

"Thank you for standing up for me with Mike at lunch today" I said looking at him. He turned to face me.

"I was only doing what I had to. I hate fighting, but he deserved a fucking beat down" Edward said.

"Yeah, he really did" I agreed.

"Want a smoke?" Edward asked, sitting up.

"Sure" I answered. We went out onto the balcony; yes he had a balcony, in his room.  
We sat on the balcony and talk for a while, mainly about how I ever started going out with the tool that was Mike. After a while and a few cigarette's we went back inside and laid on the bed again.

Edward and I stared at each other for a while smiling, it might have been kind of weird if he wasn't so gorgeous and I couldn't stare at him all day, but I defiantly could.

He lent in closing the gap between us and brought his lips to mine. Kissing him was something I never could comprehend until I was doing it. I don't think I had ever loved anything more. It started to get a little more intense and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I wrapped one of my legs around his and rolled on top of him, straddling him with one leg on either side. Not stopping the kissing in the process. The movement of kissing, and a little enthusiasm had me grinding up against him, I could feel him getting harder, and harder until it was hard to bare not actually have physical contact with him.

That's when he threw me off and on to my back. I was a little upset until he hopped on top of me and his hand travelled down my hair, my neck, my chest and he slipped his finger under the hem of my shirt, with a little arching of my back I assisted him in getting it off and over my head, breaking our lips contact for a moment he looked down at me for a split second before he slammed his lips back into mine, hungry and passionate. He drifted his hand downwards to my jeans and undid the button and zip, he slid his hand over my panties that were now really wet because of how horny this experience was leaving me.

When he felt the moist material he groaned and lightly bit down on my bottom lip, which probably made those panties of mine a little wetter. That was fucking sexy. He started to rub my clit and I began to thrust my pelvis to meet his hand and moaned with pleasure, I could feel him rubbing against my leg, it felt like he was about to burst through his jeans.

I reached down undoing his jeans and pulling them down slightly until his throbbing dick was released, I wasn't going to tease him anymore with over clothing touching, a pulled his boxers down to his jeans and grasped his erect penis, it was so hard and that just made me want it in me. Fuck foreplay.

"Fuck me" I moaned. He immediately complied, pulling my jeans and panties off and throwing them on the ground and pulling his down under his knee's. He positioned himself between my legs he bent over and kissed my again before thrusting is hard dick fast into my soaking wet pussy.

He exhaled in a huff and I let out a moan. He was so big. He thrust again and it felt better than anything I had ever experienced. He slowly pumped me and it felt fucking amazing, but I wanted more.

"Fuck.. H-harder, Fu-uh-uckk, Edwar-ar-ard" I struggled to get out though my heavy breathing and moans. He obliged not only thrusting deeper the entire length of his enormous cock but faster, rougher. I like it rough and obviously so did he, by the noises he was making. They turned me on even more, bringing me closer and closer, I loved a vocal man.

I gripped his muscular arms, he was pounding me so hard I started to lose all coherent thought, mumbling half stringed words. I was so fucking close.

"I'm gonna.. I'm gonna" I tried to tell him how close I was, he responded by leaning down and biting down on my neck and one last deep thrust and I was gone. I moan loudly, gripping his hair and pulling as my entire body shook underneath him, the euphoric feeling was better than any drug could ever conjure. But he wasn't done, he began again slowly but it just made this feeling even better and I wanted it faster, harder, I wanted control.

Without letting him slip out of me I rolled us over and thrust down hard on him, gravity was on my side and it went in even deeper. I rolled him in and out of me as quick and hard as I could, it felt so fucking amazing. I leant back hooking my hands under his legs and pulling myself down hard on him and rocked my hips back and forth, this felt amazing, I could feel it in my stomach. I rocked a few more times before he started breathing very heavy and chanting the word 'fuck', I knew he was close, he also confirmed it, not long after.

"I'm going to.. I'm.." He trailed of grabbing my hips, pushing me down harder on his cock, rocking me faster.

"Mmm... Cum in my, baby." I pleaded; I was so close to coming again to. And so we did, together. He trusted up and that was my second undoing I shook like I'd touched a live wire and I could feel him jerk inside me and warmness seep down my thighs. Perfect timing he had. I didn't move for a bit, laying on his chest, him still inside me. After a few seconds I lifted myself up slowly. We were a sticky mess.

"Fuck" He said as he exhaled loudly. I just moaned in agreement.

We stayed silent like that for a few minutes catching our breath.

"I think we need a shower" He suggested once he had caught his breath.

"Yeah" I agreed.

He got up slowly and walked over to a door on the other side of the room, opening it to reveal an ensuite. Did I expect any less? I got up and followed him, taking my bra off in the process. He turned on the water and I just stood there staring at his amazing body, muscular and a such a cute butt.

He turned around and looked at me, I'd kill to know what he was thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Edward POV**

After a few cigarettes and some conversation on my balcony we headed back inside and laid on my bed.

I stared at Bella, the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen in my life and for some reason I had her laying in bed with me. I wasn't sure what we were, but I was thinking about asking her officially to be my girlfriend tomorrow.

I couldn't stand it anymore I had to kiss those gorgeous plump, soft lips of hers, leaning down I brought our lips together. I loved kissing her, I'd do it all day if I could. God, I wanted her so bad, I could feel myself starting to grow a little in my pants as I kissed Bella with a little more passion, I was hungry for her I pulled her in closer to me and she wrapped her leg around me and suddenly she was on top of me kissing me passionately, then she started moving her hips and grinding against me, it felt so fucking good I got hard instantly, I grabbed her hips and started grinding a little harder against her.

I don't think I've ever been this horny in my life. I threw her off me to the other side of the bed and jumped in between her legs, I couldn't stand it, I needed to touch her, I wanted to hear her moan my name. I pulled her shirt off, she was wearing a black lace bra it was sexy as hell.

I needed her lips against mine again, this was more passionate I was contemplating how much I wanted to do this to a different part of her.

I tried to undress her faster; I pulled down her jeans a little and went to rub her clit, her panties were so wet, that set me off a little more I groaned and bit down on her lip, she seemed to like it. I started playing with her rubbing that sweet juice of hers a little more into her panties, she thrust towards me and she moaned, it was so fucking hot, I don't think my dick had ever been harder than it was right now, it wanted her so badly.

I rubbed it a little against her leg, which was a good move because she brought her hand down to my jeans and undid them and pulled them down, I was thinking I should slip my fingers under her panties, because I really fucking wanted her to pull my boxers down too.

Like she knew just what I was thinking she pulled my boxers down as well and my dick fell out, so hungry to be inside her. She grabbed me in her hand and I went to slip my hands under her panties and a finger into her when she moaned "Fuck me".

Those were the best two words anyone had every said to me. I jumped at the offer I ripped her pants off so she was lying there in just a bra, that had to go to, but I could get around to that later, I needed her. I put myself in between her legs and lent down to kiss her, I wanted her so bad I plunged into her and fuck it felt good, she moaned and I started pumping her slowly I don't think sex has ever felt this good, she was so tight and wet.

"Fuck.. H-harder, Fuuckk, Edwar-ar-ard" she called out, fuck it was hot when she moaned my name. I happily obliged, I loved it rough and so did she, so I didn't hesitate to give her what she wanted.

I thrust into her as hard and as fast as I could. It felt so amazing and she looked so hot her eyes rolling in the back of her head and her tits bouncing up and down it had me moaning like her.

"Uhhh, fuuuck, yes, har.. oh fuck. Oh Edward. Fuck, Edwar-ar-ard" Her moans and her saying my name was bringing me closer and closer, for a split second I started to think about a condom, it was a little late now, but that would have ruined it, I wouldn't have been able to feel every inch of that tight, warm, wet pussy of hers. She reached up and grabbed my arms thrusting into me, the felt fucking good.

"I'm gonna.. I'm gonna" She moaned through breaths. That just turned me on even more, I was going to make her come. Now. I leant over and bit down on her neck, she moaned my name so loudly, pulled on my hair, which I fucking loved and I was trying not the push myself over the edge so she could come. Her entire body started to shake under me and she clenched around me, I almost came but I stopped moving to hold myself back. I watched her face as euphoria swept over, I'd never seen anything hotter than that sight right there.

I let her take it in for a moment. But I needed release, I started again slowly, not to overwhelm her, apparently that wasn't good enough, she rolled over and jumped on top of me and started rolling her body slipping me in and out, fuck shefelt amazing.

She hooked her hands under my legs pulling herself down further onto me and I thrust up into her, I'd never been so deep in her. This girl knew what the fuck she was doing because I almost came straight away when she started rocking her hips, but I didn't want it to end, so I held myself back again. She kept rocking back and forth and all that could slip out of my lips was "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.." everytime she rocked back. It felt too fucking good; I wasn't going to be able to hold it in much longer.

I started to think where the hell I was going to cum, I didn't know if she was on the pill or anything I didn't know if I could come in her, I thought she needed some warning.  
"I'm going to.. I'm.." I tried to tell her I was going to cum but I just couldn't get the words out, not with her doing that magical thing with her hips. I just needed to cum so badly now I grabbed her hips and pushed her further down on my cock, which I didn't know was possible and started rocking her faster.

"Mmm... Cum in me, baby" She moaned, those words were fucking heaven to my ears, I'd never actually been able to come in anybody for, I was really fucking looking forward to this.

I thrust up cuming deep in her and she started to shake again. Twice? Fuck yes. I got to see that face again, her shaking, that face, everything just made it the best orgasm I'd ever had. She didn't move for a bit after that, she laid, panting on my chest and I was still feeling it, I was still feeling everything until she hoped off which was the last high I got just as I came out of her I exhaled a 'fuck', and she laid next to me and moaned. That was, without a doubt, the best sex I've ever had.

I suggested we go have a shower, because cuming in her meant there was cum all over the both of us, she quickly agreed.

I got up and headed to the bathroom door, turning on the light and turning on the shower I laid my head against the cool tiles letting everything that just happened sink in. This girl I met because I put her in the hospital only 3 days ago just gave me the best sex of my life. I turned to see her in all her glory perfect breasts, goegeous figure and the most perfectly beautiful person I'd ever seen. I think I loved her. I did, I loved her.

** Bella POV**  
We both got into the shower was cleaned ourselves up then he wrapped his arms around me and just held me for a while.

"That was amazing" I admitted, leaning into the crook of his neck

"You're amazing" He said, kissing my neck. This boy, I mean seriously, _this boy._

After we were done in the shower we got out and dried ourselves off and headed back into the bedroom to get dressed.

After we were done with that we went to the balcony to partake it the smokers ritual, that amazing cigarette after sex.

Just then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket I pulled it out. I had a text from Alice;

_Guess what just happened! Not only did I just sex Jazz up like the gawgus southern man deserves, and we made it official! He's my boyfriend! Eeeeee! Xx_

I laughed at that. I thought it was hilarious that they just did the same as we did! Well, almost. Then I replied;

_Well, I don't mean to steal your thunder, but I just sexed up Edward like the sexy animal deserved. ;)_

I was sure to get a rather interesting message back. I laughed at that too.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Alice just texted me telling me that she 'sexed Jasper up'," I said making air quotation with my fingers, "and that they made their relationship official." I added smiling, He smiled back to that and chuckled a little then went silent for a few moments.

He bent down over to the pot plant next to him and picked a red flower out of it and handed it to me. That was sweet.

"Would you like to be official?" He asked with the crooked smile. I blushed and nodded.

"Yes, of course" I said running over to the other side of the table hopping on his lap and kissing him passionately. "As long and you smile at me whenever possible" I said, he smiled, I giggled and he kissed me again.

So far, tonight had been amazing I had the best sex of my life, followed by an official new boyfriend, of which I told Alice shortly after and I'm glad she wasn't here and she only squealed at me via text message. It was almost 11pm and I really should be getting home.

I said my goodbyes to Edward, to his dismay. And left before either of his parents had even gotten home.

When I got home, I went straight to sleep. I had school tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Bella POV**

Last night was... it was beyond words. I just couldn't use any single word to grasp it.

After I had gotten ready for school and was on my way out the door, with a half eaten piece of toast in my mouth, I fumbled through my bag looking for my keys.

"Morning gorgeous" My head shot up to see Edward leaning against the side of his car with a cigarette in his mouth. I must look like the biggest dick, a half eaten piece of toast dangling out of my mouth, my school bag backwards hanging at the front of my body. I quickly righted my bag and take the toast out of my mouth.

"Hey" I say, smiling. He starts walking over to me.

"You have a little something..." He says as he reaches towards my face, he grasps my cheek pulling me towards me and presses his lips to mine. He slowly moves back and I see his gorgeous face, with one, teeny tiny imperfection, his top lip is covered in hazelnut spread. I began to laugh and a huge smile lit his face as he licked the spread from his top lip. I have to say, as weird as this may be, it turned me on a little.

"So, would you like a lift to school?" Edward asked, smirking.

"I don't know, I really like driving my car..." I played, smirking.

"Oh, okay then, never mind, I guess I'll see you in biology." He said as he turned and started walking towards his car. I run up behind him and hoped into the passage seat before he even reached the car. He opened his door and bent down to look at me and cocked his eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I _could_ leave her at home, just for today." I stated. He chuckled and hoped into the car. When we got in, he wound the windows down and offered me a smoke, I still hadn't gone to buy a new pack yet, so I accepted.

It was so weird seeing him here. I didn't even know how he knew my address? He probably got it off Alice or something. But don't get me wrong it was great he was here, in a shirt that was just a tiny bit too tight showing off his body and memories from last night washed over me, and my panties were getting a little wet. I was feeling a little sneaky, and I'm sure this sneaky little idea I was conjuring up in my head wasn't going to upset any sane man. Hmm, fuck it.

I slid my hand over to Edward's lap he looked at me and smiled then look back to the road. Then I moved my hand up a little and began to undo his jeans, one handed which I thought was pretty skilful, but being a smoker you learn to do things with one hand. He cocked his eyebrow with a little grin stretching across his face, he quickly peeked at me but then went back to staring at the road, and I kept on my little mission. I reached under his boxers and released his now hard dick and started to stroke up and down. Edward didn't take his eyes off the road but sunk a little into his chair and let out a low groan in a huff. I kept this up for a bit gradually getting a little faster and he was as hard as a metal pipe.

I decided to treat him a little, and I thought it was the best way to go because I knew he was getting close moaning a little more, breathing a little heavier and thrusting up into my hand slightly. Flicked my smoke out the window and I ducked down and slid over to his side of the car, I looked up at him to see him still staring straight ahead, I leaned in and took him in my mouth.

As I slid up and down he moaned louder and louder and started to breathe heavy, I knew he was close and just to confirm that I heard the car swerve slow and stop as he placed his hands on the back of my head and started thrusting into me faster and faster until he stopped thrusting and held me still as he jerked and I felt him explode in my mouth. I sat up and swallowed it down, licking my lips and smirking at him, he grinned breathlessly at me then threw his head back into the headrest and waited till his breath calmed down.

"We should probably get going or we're going to be late for school." I stated. He started the car back up and started driving, but then pulled into a deserted road and pulled over. He pushed he seat right back and turned to me.

"Fuck school." he said smirking, a little evilly and pulled me over onto his lap. I had no problem with this; I was so fucking horny right now.

He pulled himself back out of his jeans, and he was already hard again. He flipped me over so I had my back to him and pulled down my jeans, then flipped me back over and they fell to my ankles as I straddled him. He shuffled me forward and then, wasting no time, thrust roughly into me. He grunted and I moaned loudly; grabbing my waist and thrusting up into me hard and fast had me moaning so loud I started screaming his name.

I don't know what is was, the fact that we were parked on the side of the road, in the front seat of his car, that we should be at school or maybe that Edward was the hottest fucking man alive but I came 4 times in the 45 minutes it took for him to cum again.

"Well, we really, _really_ should get to school" I said, exhausted, Edward chuckled a little, also out of breath. We straightened ourselves up, lit ourselves another smoke and sped back to school.  
When we got back to school it was already our second class, that being biology, and it was also half way through mind you. We tried to sneak in while the teacher had his back to the class, but...  
"Excuse me Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan" I scrunched my face up as we turned to face that bastard teacher of ours. He was looking at his watch. "Would you care to inform me why you're 25 minutes late?" He asked.

"We had a sticky situation this morning." Edward answered. He snickered and I did too a little.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, it's a little personal, we could elaborate after class" once I've thought of an excuse.

"Very well, because you've already disrupted the class, back to where we were, mitosis." Oh, who gives a fuck about mitosis? We learned all about this shit 2 years ago, I swear. I was getting some funny looks and a couple chuckles from some of the other students. Maybe with our little, not-so-subtle kiss after class yesterday and our silly little jokes to each other just then gave away our little quickie before class, and I'm sure my hair helped with that as I caught my reflection in the mirror and franticly brushed through my hair with my fingers.

After class Edward had come up with some amazing excuse about his cat. He did in fact have a cat, that can't didn't need to go to the vet and was not mauled by my dog. I don't have a dog. Speaking of, Edwards cat was adorable, he loved to cuddle, he was a beautiful pure black kitten, his name was Light, Edward was a strange man, the kittens name was apparently not just a ironic it was something to do with some anime about some notebook or something.

I was just waiting for lunch it was bound to be fun.

As Edward and I walked into the cafeteria together we saw Jasper, Alice, Emmett all sitting together, but to my surprise there was also a beautiful blonde sitting next to Jasper. With our trays of food, Edward insisted on paying for, we headed over to the table, taking a seat.

"Hey, Edward, Bella, this is my cousin Rosalie." Jasper introduced the blonde stranger.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie" Edward said, I just smiled and nodded my head.

"You too." She said smiling. I looked over to Alice who started a silent conversation with me, we discussed how great sex was and hot our boyfriends were. The things women could discuss without even saying a word.

We spent most of lunch getting to know Rosalie. Alice and I were trying to keep Emmett from finding out we had sex with the boys. That would induce a rather large amount of dirty jokes, terrible puns and general teasing.

When it came to gym everyone got involved in the game of basketball the class had decided to play Alice and I 'Had cramps', perks of a male gym teacher.  
"Oh my fucking god" Alice said smirking at me while we both sat there in the foetal position watching the rest of the class.  
"I know." I responded. I knew everything that was going on in her head, we could read each other like a book.

"So, how big?" Alice asked. Knew she'd ask that, predictable little Alice.

"Very, a good 9 inches." I said, it wasn't precise just a good estimate.

"Oh, nice. Doesn't have a pin dick does he?" Alice asked.

"Nope, thick too. Biggest I've ever had." I admitted, it was true. I had a little phase last yeah, I'm really not proud of I went off on a little tangent for a month and had sex with 5 guys... not to mention 3 girls. I got out of that quick. I was in a pretty bad place, that mid-teen crisis. I must admit but, a girl knows what she's doing. I have to admit I may still consider doing some dirty things with a woman; I have to say it was rather enjoyable.

"So, what about jasper?" I asked, a very open question that cause for a lot of answering. She talked about how big his dick was and how amazing he was at using it and how he made her come 8 times last night, they had sex 3 times. So, much more, she went into quite a lot of detail, down to the position they fucked in the shower the third time. Hearing her stories and recalling some of mine from last night for her had me a little horny. Edward and Jasper came over, and they both took their shirts off and chucked them by us, lent down and gave us each a kiss and ran back onto the court.

"Oh, that was so cute." Alice said, giggling.

"And so in-sync, I think they planned that." I added, looking at her raising an eyebrow. And we both laughed. I had to admit, it was pretty cute, but watching Edward running around shirtless was just hot, and getting me a little more horny. Maybe we could have a quickie on the way home. Oh god, i'm obsessed.

"Oh," I said as it popped into my head, I thought Alice might be interested in knowing, "Edward and I had sex this morning, we parked on the side of the road and had sex in the front seat of his car." I told her, she turned to me and slowly raised one of her eyebrows and a smirk slowly spread across her face.

"That's hot. How'd that come about?" She asked.

"Well, I started giving him a hand job then I decided to give him head, and apparently that wasn't good enough cause he pulled over, undressed my and fucked me like a rabbit in heat. I was fucking amazing. We were half an hour late for second period." She and I both laughed. We talked about all the little interesting details about the last two days until class was over and everyone headed over to us. Alice jumped up and ran over to Jasper and he engulfed her tiny little frame. Edward jogged over and offering a hand to help me up, he pulled hard and it felt like he had me flying through the air but then caught me before I went to far. Fuck he was hotter when he was shirtless.

I saw some other girls looking at him, also Jasper, I saw Alice notice it. But it was a little obvious we were together as Edward and I walked out arms around each others waist and his shirt thrown over his shoulder. Jasper had picked Alice up and she was cradled in his arms, barley making through the door way towards the change rooms.

"Jazz, I can't go in there" Alice said, laughing and hoping down as Jasper was about two steps away from the boy's locker room.

"Sorry, m'lady" He said, as be bent down and lifted her off the ground to kiss her. They were a fucking adorable couple, and he made her very happy, in a lot of ways.

I was pulled out of my watching Alice and Jasper's little moment as Edward stood in front of me wrapping his arms around my waist kissing me passionately. He lifted me off the ground and my legs bent at the knee's as he spun me around and put me back down with a little peck and walked off towards the guys change room, turning back to wink at me. Fuck that boy was sexy.

Even though Alice and I didn't join in with the class, we accompanied Rosalie to the change rooms, that's really just how girls work. She didn't actually go to school here, but she was here for a while and the school was allowing her to participate in Jasper's classes while she was here.

"You and Jazz are pretty cute" Rosalie said to Alice smiling as she got changed.

"Thanks," Alice said. "He's pretty amazing." She added.

"It runs in the family." Rosalie said flicking her hair, but threw a smile and a giggle to show her sarcasm.

"So, how long are you in town, Rosalie?" I asked.

"You can call me rose," She said with a smile, "and I should be here for about 3 months while my parents are on their cruise." She informed me.

"Awesome," I responded, she seemed pretty cool; I was looking forward to getting to know her.

"Do you guys want to do something this weekend, we could all go to my place, us, Jazz, Edward and Em? My parents are going up to Seattle for a conference." Alice said.

"Shit yes!" I responded.

"That could be a little awkward, with your two couples and then me and Emmett. I mean I know you guys are like best friends but he seems like a bit of a tool" Rosalie, Rose, injected. Alice and I both laughed.

"That's because he is." Alice admitted.

"No," I corrected, "He can be. He really is the sweetest guy but, particularly out of school and when you need him, he there for you, he's really just a big sooky teddy bear." I said.

"Hmm, well, the rest of you are pretty cool so I guess if you like him he can't be all bad." She said smiling.

That day ended and we all went our separate ways, Edward did give in once we got home and we had hot dirty sex, twice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

The rest of the week went pretty much the same way, Edward would pick me up an hour early and we'd have a quickie in his car before school, do our daily routine, he'd drop me off with a rather orgasmic goodbye present and see me the next day.

On Friday everything went much the same but today we were all going to Alice's house after school and just went straight there, Emmett had gotten a few bottles of vodka and bourbon on the way there, it was going to be an interesting night.

We showed up and Alice and Jasper had beaten us there, but they didn't show their faces until at least 20 minutes after we'd showed up and I had to bang on her door several times before they let go of each other and came out.

Emmett had the task of picking Rose up, I didn't know how much she was going to like that. I was interested to find out how that went because Rose was totally Emmett's type and I'd seen him eyeing her a bit at school, but she thought he was a tool.

Should be interesting.

**Rosalie POV**

I wasn't particularly happy to hear that Emmett had been assigned the job of picking me up and taking me to Alice's house because he lived closest to Jaspers house, and Jasper had gone home with Alice, but I wanted to come back here and get changed first.

I heard a car horn come from out the front as I was slipping on my heels. It just made him seem more obnoxious, especially the second time he did it as I was just about to open the front door.

"Fuck, I'm coming" I said grabbing my purse and heading towards his car. He was driving a jeep, while it may be a pretty nice new looking one, it was still a jeep. I twisted my face up as I thought about trying to get into that with this dress and these heels on. I wasn't particularly dressed up, I just like to dress classy.

As I was walking down the path to his car he hopped out and opened the door with a genuine smile, okay, he didn't seem like such a tool now. He even helped me up into the seat, I appreciated that quite a bit, I smiled at him as I shuffled in. He ran around and got in the other side.

"You look very nice," He said as he started up the car.

"Thanks" I responded, not sure if he's saying it genuinely or because he wants in my pants, figuratively, obviously.

The car ride was pretty silent after that, kind of awkward.

"So.." Emmett started, I'm pretty sure he didn't have anything to say, he was just trying to kill the awkward silence.

"So.." I replied. Thinking of something to ask, "How do you know Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh, we're on the base ball team, have been since freshmen year." Emmett said smiling. He seemed sporty, he may seem like an ass, but he had a fucking hot body, massive muscles. He was frankly kind of hot. I just smiled back at him.

I really couldn't think of anything else to say, so we stayed silent the whole way to Alice's house. I may have sneaked a few glances at his muscles as he drove.

**Bella POV**

After Em and Rose showed up and Alice and Jasper had left the confinement of her room we were all standing in the lounge.

"I brought the party," Emmett said holding up two brown liquor store bags.

"Oh, oh! We should play 'i never', get this started!" Alice smirked and we all agreed, I have to admit, I love this game, and it's a fun way to embarrass people you know well and learn a lot about people you don't.

We all sat in a circle and Alice found like 100 shot glasses and filled them with the vodka and bourbon Emmett had brought put them on a try and then in front of us. It was going to be a good game.

"I'll start!" Alice announced, "Everybody know the rules? We'll go clockwise." She asked, everyone nodded or responded with a yes, yep or yeah. It was pretty simple, someone states something they've never done and you take a shot if you have.

"Ok... I never had sex with Edward" Alice said. That bitch. I took a shot.

"Oh bell bells you dirty girl," Emmett said, winking at me. I scoffed him off because it was my turn, seeing as though I was sitting next to Alice clockwise.

"I never had sex with Jasper" I said. Fair enough I thought! Alice downed a shot and grinned at him.

"Oh, you too Alice? Wow, you girls never tell me anything anymore!" Emmett complained.

"I never kissed a guy" Edward said. Alice, Rose and I all downed a shot.

"I never... fucked someone else in this group." Emmett said, grinning. Edward, Jasper, Alice and I drank.

"I never kissed a girl" Rosalie said. Oh awesome. All the boys drank, along with Alice and I. Edward and Jasper looked at us kind of shocked, we both smiled. They turned to each other and high fived over Alice's head, everyone laughed. Men.

"I never crashed my car." Jasper said. Edward, Emmett, Rose and I took a shot. Wow, we had some shocking drivers here.

"I never fucked in the front seat of a car" Alice said smirking at me. Edward, Emmett, Rose and I drank. I don't think she was looking for such a popular one. Ok, now I wanted to get Emmett back just for being an ass all the time. Even though I loved him.

"I never thought about Rosalie naked" I said, cocking an eyebrow at Emmett, he reluctantly picked up a shot and turn away from Rose as he downed it. She just laughed and punched him in the shoulder saying 'Oi' in a not-so-offended voice, yep, she was defiantly cool.

"Emmett" Jasper said, a little warning in his tone.

"Oh, he's a man and she's gorgeous. Leave him alone" Alice said. Jasper huffed but left it alone as Edward spoke.

"I never had a threesome." He said. God damn it, I'd drunk at almost every question this was ridiculous. I took another shot along with Jasper and Emmett. There were some mixed reactions from that one. I was interested in Edwards questioning face mostly.

"I never had sex with a girl." Rosalie said. Oh, this was defiantly going to bring up some questions. All the guys drank, along with Alice and I. Edward and Jasper stared at us.

"We're curious women!" Alice said trowing her hands up.

"You two?" Edward said gesturing too Alice and I.

"Yep" I responded. I wasn't ashamed of it. It never made anything awkward and frankly she was amazing at giving head.

"This isn't truth guys! Its 'I never' continue Emmett." Alice said.

"Hmm... I never bought a sex toy." All of us girls took a shot. It was what we did as teenage women. No one judged. Some of the boys seemed to have even gotten a little exited.

"I never dressed up and role played in a sexual way" Rose said. UH HUH! I have never done that. It surprised me a little when Edward downed a shot, also Alice and Jasper.

"I never... um...I can't think of anything." Jasper said.

"Did you maybe won't to play a different game?" Alice asked.

"Like?" I asked.

"Truth or Dare! But Alice style." Alice suggested.

"What's Alice style?" Edward asked.

"Well, one person asks a question, and we go around in the circle asking a question. Everyone else has to answer the question, even the person who asked it. BUT there's a second option if you don't answer it you have to take a shot and you get given a dare by the question asker," Alice explained, "Everyone get it?" She asked. Again everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, seeing as though I like to start I shall start! Hmm." She announced, "How many people have you slept with? .. Um, boys and girls." She asked and added. Yeah let's just get that right out there. I think most people were starting to be pretty tipsy even a little drunk so there wasn't really a lot of reluctance to answer personal questions.  
"Clockwise" Alice said. Great. Me first.  
"9" I said.  
"6" Edward said. Hmm. Interesting. Its not 100 or like.. 1, which is always good! But it's a few less than mine, I really hope that didn't change the way he saw me.

"13" Emmett said. Yeah, his phase was worse them mine.

"10" Rose admitted. She was pretty gorgeous. That that's not too many to be a slut, well I think anyway.

"8" Jasper said.

"8" Alice said. It was a bit cute, her and Jasper.

"Your question Bella!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Hmm, your favourite position." I asked.

"Cowgirl" Edward answered. I liked his answer.

"Doggy, defiantly." Emmett said.

"I'm going to have to agree with Emmett" Rose said. I think Emmett was picturing her naked again, a little more bent over and full of his dick. I was pretty sure of it because his pants were getting a little bulge.

"Missionary, on the bottom." Jasper said.

"You're boring Jazz," Alice said with a wink.

"You liked it" He rebutted, smart little cookie him.

"True. I gotta say, Oh... oh I can't remember what it's called, the one where you're legs are on there shoulders, ankles behind their head." She says. I had to agree it was a good position. Hmm, now me.

"I going to go with Edward. Cowgirl" I had to admit it was good and it's what you'd classify that sex in the car and the sex we had the other night, some of it anyway, and it was fucking amazing. I winked at him when I answered. His turn for a question.

"Strangest place you've ever had sex" He asked.

"Middle of the football field." Emmett responded.

"Disney land" Rose answered. I'm loving these answers.

"Um... in a lake." Jasper responded. Alice gave him a look as to say. 'Hmm, we should do that'.

"In a tree" Alice responded. Ahh, I remembered that story. They fell out too. It was a very funny story. Oh great, my turn.

There was a couple strange places, but nothing as cool as these guys. I vowed then to change that with Edward.

"In a park" I finally decided. It wasn't very interesting but it was really the best I had.

"Front seat of my car" Edward answered and winked at me. That was me, and I giggled at that. We both needed to be more adventurous.

"All right!" Emmett started rubbing his hands together. "Most awkward thing that's happened while having sex." Emmett asked.

"I got caught and banned from Disney land for 2 years" Rosalie admitted. We all chuckled a bit at that.

"She shouted at me, slapped me and broke my bedroom door." Jasper said.

"What the hell did you do?" Emmett asked.

"I came in her hair" He admitted. Everyone laughed at that.

"Hm. Yeah, falling out of the tree." Alice said. Ah, that is my favourite sex story of hers. Oh me! I have to start thinking of my answer before it gets to my turn. Hmm.

"My dad caught me and then chased him down the street with a shot gun" I admitted. Oh poor Edward.

"Look out Eddy" Emmett commented. Edward had a slightly concerned look on his face but laughed it off.

"She screamed out my father's name." Edward said. Oh that's a little fucked up. Mind you Carlisle I must say, is pretty hot... for an older guy.

"My uncle caught us and then told her that she had a nice ass and that he wanted to 'hit that', I never spoke to him again." Emmett admitted. Oh, oh that is awkward.

"This isn't as fun when everyone actually answers the questions!" Alice said.

"Well Alice, do you just want to play Dare then?" I asked.

"One round?" She asked, "Then we could come back to this if you wanted?" She added.

"I'm cool with that," Edward said. Everyone else agreed and se we went with Dare.

"Let me guess, Alice starts first?" I asked.

"Sure do!" She asked. She turned straight to Rose.

"Rose, kiss the guy here you think is the hottest." She said.

"Aw come on, why me first?" She asked.

"Come on! And it has to be on the lips _and _not just a peck." Alice added. Rose sighed. And as if she didn't even need to think she leant over and pulled Emmett's face to hers and kissed him, he did _not _protest. It got a little intense before Jasper stopped them, then they stared at each other for a few second before going back to the game. Oh me.

"Hmm, Jasper," I said turning to him, this would be fun to watch. "Mess up Alice hair." It was almost a death wish.

"Oh, hell fucking no. Jazz if you do it I will _never_ fuck you ever again, _ever!" _Alice warned. His head snapped straight to me.

"I can't do it." He said, rather seriously, but everybody laughed, even Alice chuckled a little and kissed him on the cheek whispering 'good choice. A little loudly because I was pretty sure the alcohol had kicked in and everyone was a little drunk.

"So, what happens now then Alice?" I asked very well knowing the answer.

"Well, if you refuse a dare, you have to run down the street naked." Alice says. Yep, that's how it works. I love these games.

"Seriously?" jasper asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep," Alice and I both answered.

"But it's cold out there." He complained, dread spreading across his face. His whining wasn't going to last long, next thing we were all standing outside watching Jasper run down the street butt naked singing it's raining men, that was also part of the rule. It was the fucking funniest thing I'd ever seen, just so he didn't mess up Alice hair, hah! Well, I wouldn't do it either, she's brutal that little woman.

After we were all sitting back down and had stopped laughing and caught our breath jasper was sitting bright red, he got told off by an old lady three houses down, it was so embarrassing for him he was still blushing 15 minutes later.

"Ok, so back to our game," Alice said, "Who'd turn was it?"

"Mine," Edward said, "I'm sorry but I have to see this, if it's okay with Jasper, I dare Alice and Bella to make out." He said. Oh god he was such a man. Jasper obviously didn't mind at all, all blush was gone from his face and it was replaced by an devilish grin. Well it was obviously on, I looked at Alice she winked at me and puckered her lips. Well alright, I leant over and pressed my lips to hers, she knew things like this would never ruin what we had and it was fun, she and I both considered ourselves 'bi-curious'.

"Give them a show" She whispered, and I kindly obliged. I pulled her onto my lap her legs wrapped around my waist and one of my arms around hers, and my other on her face. She had very soft kissable lips. We actually did this sometimes when we were really horny, I mean there was no harm in it, we both knew it would go nowhere and we preferred boys, it was just fun. She put her hands up my shirt and started palming my breasts. And pinching my nipples causing me to moan.

"Fuck" I heard Jasper huff and smiled into Alice's lips. He must be so fucking horny right now. She took her hands out and planted one last little kiss on my lips and hoped off, sitting back next to Jasper.

"Well, I sure as fuck didn't expect that." Edward said, as I fixed up my shirt. I just smiled at him and winked.

"So, my turn?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." Alice confirmed.

"Rose, Kiss one of them." He said pointing to me and Alice. Oh, men. She looked at us for a second, then crawled over to me and attacked my mouth. Wow. That was, unexpected. I didn't mind it though, she had amazing lips and she was really fucking hot! When she stopped she just smiled at me and turned to Alice.

"I really don't want to make you feel left out, but you are dating my cousin, which could be a little strange" She said smiling, but pecked Alice on the lips.

"I fucking love this game" Emmett said.

"Agreed" Jasper and Edward Said in unison, us girl just laughed.

"So, now it's my turn," Rose said with an evil grin.

"Let's just skip straight to it and either way you're going to have to do it. I dare you to do what Jasper had to do, Emmett." She said, and his face fell, but It's Emmett so he got up and stripped and walked over to the door. And before we could get to the door we hear, "It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men, hey hey!" and watched Emmett seemingly shameless do what Jasper did most recently.

After we were all calmed down _again_ and gathers back on the floor it was Jasper's turn. I really hope he wasn't going to get me back for what I did..

"So, Bella," Oh fuck.

"Yes Jasper, oh, lovely, kind southern gentleman you." I coo'ed.

"Don't even try," He said evilly. "Hmm, Bella I dare you to... hmm, it has to be worse then what I had to do. How about... _oh!_ You have to do that, _however_ I get to tape it and put it on YouTube until it gets blocked." He said grinning evilly. Oh god that devilishly evil man.

"I thought you were a nice guy Jasper!" I complained.

"And I thought you were a nice girl, Bella. Now get stripping and warm up those vocal chords!" He said pulling out his phone.

I was standing at the front door in just my panties and my arms crossed over my chest, fuck it. I Stepped out of my final piece of clothing and started down the stairs then started running and singing.

Besides the fact that is was fucking cold and I was being taped and going to be put on youtube, this was kind of fun. I ran back to the house and Edward was at the bottom of the stairs and I ran straight into him kissing him as his hardness rubbed against my leg.

Well, I guess I was naked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella POV

We were all really drunk, crowding around Jasper as he uploaded the video to YouTube. God, why did I let him do this? Edward was standing behind me and I could still fell his boner pressing up against my ass and that was making me really fucking horny.

"I don't feel too good," Rose said, "I think I'm gonna..." Then she started gagging, Emmett grabbed her and raced her to the toilet.

"That was really hot," Edward said.

"Alice and Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yep" Edward clarified.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that again" Jasper said, winking at Alice.

"Yeah?" She asked. Oh, what was she up to know.

"Well, maybe if you boys are super lucky you will see it again." Just then she grabbed my hand and raced up to her room and closed the door. About 10 seconds later there were heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by a knocking on the door, Alice was now straddling me on the bed and called 'Come in' and just before they did she leant down and whispered to me, "Can we give them a show?"

"The best they've ever seen" I replied and she crashed her lips to mine. They walked in and sat on the lounge on the other side of the room at the foot of the bed while Alice was on top of me. She abruptly stopped and turned to the boys.

"What do you want us to do?" She asked playfully.

"Whatever you like!" Jasper responded, Edward nodded both of their eyes fixed on Alice and my intertwined bodies, then her mouth came back down onto mine. Let's make this fun.

"Let's see how horny we can get them." I whispered against her lips, pulling her dress over her head.

"Fuck." Jasper moaned.

Alice slipped her hand down and removed my shirt, unclasping my bra and taking that with it. Then she cupped one of my breasts, lent down and started to flick my nipple with her tongue, causing me to moan loudly and buck my hips up to her, then she bit down, gently but with enough force to send a shiver down my spine and moisten my panties.

"Oh, fuck," I huffed, it felt fucking amazing. I reached behind her releasing the clasp on her bra and letting it come off then her mouth was back to mine as she grasped at my hair pulling roughly.  
I slid my hand down her stomach and stopped when I reached the top of her little black lace panties, slipping my hand underneath and started playing with her clit, she moaned loudly over and over moving her hips with my hand, moving my hand further down until I knew she wanted my fingers inside her, I slipped two in and started pulsing them in and out, she was really wet and I was proud I could make her do that, I loved when a guy got hard for me or a girl got wet, and she was soaking.

She sat up grabbing my breasts as she started bouncing on top of my fingers and I curled them up to hit the spot, not 10 seconds later she was collapsing and shaking like a vibrator as her orgasm spread over her. Once she had caught her breath she kissed me fiercely.

"You're turn" she said with an evil grin. She unbuttoned and unzipped my skinnies, sliding them down my legs, kissing the newly appearing skin until my pants were off and on the floor, and so were my panties. She grabbed the under of my thighs and pushed me across further on the bed, then spread my knees and started kissing down my thigh further towards my, now dripping wet, centre.

I glanced over at the boys to my left, both having a substantial mound in their pants, then whipped them a grin. I gasped and my head flung away from the boys as Alice flicked my clit with her talented little tongue and turned to her.

She sucked and licked and played with my clit until I just needed more, and I bucked my hips up a little, she looked up grinning at me then went back to what she was doing but also thrust two fingers inside me, pumping and curling as she licked and sucked at my clit. It felt fucking amazing and incredibly loud moans slipped from my mouth along with the occasion 'Oh, fuck, yes, fuck Ali...!'.

She kept it up until she curled her fingers one last time and it was indeed my turn and euphoria gushed over me as a shook and let out one last moan that probably woke the neighbours. Alice looked up at me as I panted and smirked at me, I smiled back. Then both our heads turned to the boys.

"Want to join in?" Alice asked. They both jumped up and ran over to us, Edward's pants hitting the floor before he even made it over here. He grabbed my legs and spun me towards him releasing his throbbing cock from his boxers.

"Fuck, say I can, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen and I need to be in you." He said breathlessly. I winked at him and scooted a little closer then jumped up on my knee's pulling him down and jumping on top of him, I nodded to Alice and she did the same thing to Jasper, sitting next to each other on top of our men we both took them inside of us and started to ride them, I reached over to Alice and without breaking our movement we rode in sync and I reached over to mash her lips into mine.

Edward groaned and grabbed my hips thrusting deeper and faster into me. Fuck it felt fucking amazing, this was my far the best sex I've ever had. Alice had came down to cup my breast and play with my nipple I did the same to hers as we were fucked like animals and our lips never ceased to touch and we moaned loudly into each other's mouths.

I could tell Jasper had also picked up his pace and force the way Alice was furiously moving on top of him. Like symmetrical synchronised bunnies, Alice and I put our back arms behind each other the grab their hair and she followed my lead as I started to trail my hand down her stomach and began to rub her clit while she got fucked hard.

She did the same and I could tell that was going to put all four of us over the edge pretty soon. Alice was the first to come. Not moments after I started to rub her, she shook and dropped a little as it sank in, but Jasper wasn't done so he just kept pounding her. I came next and a gripped Alice's hair and pulled as I moaned loudly and my other hand grabbed Edward's chest as I dug my nails into him and came around him.

Before either of the boys came, Alice was off again this time letting go of me and struggling to hold herself up with her arms extended to Jasper chest. He came shortly after that. Edward was still fucking me hard and fast, and I did not mind a bit. I knew he was getting really close and so was i, just as I felt him begin to jerk inside of me filling me with his warm cum I clenched and shook around him for the second time.

All four of us were panting and trying to catch our breath.

"That... was by far... the best sex... I've ever had." I managed between pants, sliding off Edward in-between him and jasper where Alice reached up and grabbed my hand giving it a little kiss.

"Agreed" she said, he head falling back to Jaspers chest. That was defiantly something I wanted to do again.


End file.
